littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LumiLive 47
is the 47th episode and the 21st episode of its season two of the Luminous Live anime series. The 21st episode of its "Arc B: Starlight Luminous Cup" saga. Synopsis "As the Luminous Partners Cup approaches, everyone gets to work choosing partners. Tetsuharu sets his sights on Makoto in this time and attempts to spend the romantic double dating with Yurina, unaware of her own desire to ask someone else." Plot With the appearance of T.R. proving a threat to both Kashuko and Amatsuki Academy, Yurina and the boys turn their focus onto choosing an ideal partner, with Kashuko students allowed to pair up with any academies students. The boys who had yet to find a partner gather up together and try some test runs with different partner variations to see what works for them. As everyone is given the night to decide who they think their best partner would be, both Azuma and Takuya suggest to Lei and Shouta that they would be ideal partners for each other. The next day, some of the agreed pairs included Azuma and Takuya, Lei and Shouta, Keisuke and Mukuro, and Hotaru and Youhei. However, Yurina gets upset when Makoto's ideal partner, Takao, is paired up with Reiji, and refuses to pair up with Tetsuharu when she remembering a love rivalry in previous year. This is largely because she feels they would be living in the shadow of HEAVEN MOON, which Yurina chose to disband after Takao left Star*Feather and Kashuko Academy. Looking to disprove this, Makoto and Tetsuharu drags Yurina across town as double dating, where they are chased around by their fans, before taking her on a roller coaster ride. After Tetsuharu convinces her that together they can overcome any naysayers, Yurina agrees to have Makoto become his partner, and the two parachute down to announce their partnership. Character Appearances Heroine *Yurina Sakurano Star✩Feather *Makoto Todoroki *Azuma Kushibiki *Hotaru Akahoshi *Keisuke Tsukimura *Lei Inokuma HEAVEN MOON *Tetsuharu Washio *Youhei Akatsuma *Natsuki Fujihara *Hayate Oe *Mukuro Namino Santa Fe Helios *Shouta Higashida *Takuya Minamino *Kyousuke Nishiyama *Yuichi Kitajima Two LIGHTS *Kurt Katagiri *George Igusa Supporting *Asuna Ichijo *Reiji Miyazono *Takao Utagawa *Kinji Shingetsu *Naozumi Oribe (mentioned) *Michael Kinoshita (mentioned) *Momoka Hanamori *Blanc Trivia *Despite Yurina's worries that the media will see her with Makoto and Tetsuharu as living in HEAVEN MOON's shadow, her first choice for a partner, Takao, was actually a former HEAVEN MOON member (although Tetsuharu and Takao were never in the unit at the same time). *In this episode the idols choose the songs they would like to perform to: **Star*Feather chose the same song, Blooming in Love...For You..., coincidentally their own song. **HEAVEN MOON chose Luminous✦Link! **Santa Fe Helios chose Radiant Shine **Two LIGHTS chose Love Yourself *This is the first episode in the anime to not have any type of stage performance or audition. *The pairs chosen for the Luminous Partners Cup (anime) are as follows: **Makoto and Tetsuharu (Passion) **Azuma and Takuya (Cool) **Lei and Shouta (Pop) **Keisuke and Mukuro (Style) **Hotaru and Youhei (Charm) *Takao and Reiji are the only duo who share the same idol-type (Celeb) Category:Fan Anime Category:Episodes Category:Luminous Live episodes Category:Season 2 Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:List